Let's go to KHR!
by Rozetta kreuz lilith
Summary: Two girls, who are best friends, got curious and went to the KHR world! "Well, I guess we'll just have to wing it!" and being transformed back into a 5 years old and adopted by a kind mafia boss? "I told you so...""Mou, Ru ka!" written by Rozetta Kreuz lilith and Ruka Lolica.
1. Chapter 1

_**Rozetta: Hello! This is Rozetta kreuz Lilith speaking! This is a collaboration fic by me and Ruka lolica-nee! So you may see two types of writing! My type of writing is that I prioritize dialogues and spellings, so I am not entirely good at descriptions!**_

_**Ruka:Hi this is Ruka Lolica. Nice to meet you everyone! This is my first collaboration fic. I will be writing this fanfic with Rozetta Kreuz Lilth.**_

_**Rozetta: Yup! So...Lets begin the story, ne?**_

_**Ruka: The first chapter will be written by Rozetta.**_

_**Rozetta & Ruka: we do not own KHR!**_

* * *

"RUUUUKA~!"A black-haired girl with onyx eyes shouted. She had shoulder-length hair that was tied up in a ponytail. She had a slightly tanned complexion and was fairly tall. She glomped a girl with a fair complexion who had this cool aura around her, and had red eyes and black ,long hair which was curled a little in the ends. Ruka wore a denim blue dress and a black jacket with short sleeves.

"Ruri..." Ruka sighed and Ruri grinned, it was one of the many ways to persuade Ruka to go out of her house. Unknown to these two, some boys were staring at them. They marched to Ruri and Ruka who was talking and grabbed their hands.

"Hey there, want to-"

"Nope, no thanks, let go of our hands and please stay away from us." Ruri said, face smiling, but anyone except the idiotic monkeys could notice that it was fake. Ruka flinched in pain and Ruri's onyx eyes narrowed, her bangs shadowing her eyes.

"You bastards hurt Ruka...? I'm going to fuckin' kill you. I'll bite you to death." Ruka sighed as she watched Ruri beating the monkeys up and rubbed her wrists, which, in fact didn't hurt. Ruri grinned as she brushed the imaginary dusts off her white skirt and dragged Ruka to the shopping mall.

"Look, look! Doesn't this jacket reminds you of something?" Ruri excitedly asked Ruka who saw the green jacket and grinned too.

"Ah, its similar to Mukuro's kokuyo jacket." Ruka said and Ruri enthusiastically nodded. She grinned and browsed around the shop, claiming to search for more KHR-related materials.

"Look, Ruri, Its quite similar to hibari's disciplinary jacket!" Ruka's crimson eyes shone and glittered when she saw it. Ruri looked at it and nodded.

"Yup! And if there's two of this..."Ruri trailed off.

"We can match!" Ruri's and Ruka's eyes glittered and they ran to the shop assistant.

"is there another one of this jacket?"When the shop assistant shook her head, Ruri and Ruka immediately became sad, like anime-style.

"But there is an orange jacket with the numbers twenty seven sewn onto it, we sold it in pairs. do you want it?"

"YES!"Ruri shouted childishly while Ruka nodded.

* * *

_**Rozetta:sorry, careless mistake.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ruka: Lilith lets do our best for this chapter ne?**

**Rozette: Hai! Ruka- nee.**

**Ruka and Rozette: Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to us. Bye bye Minna *waves* and enjoy!**

**Rozette: The second chapter is made by Ruka-nee.**

* * *

Ruka thought, **_'How do Ruri end up being hurt a little while the thief lay down at the shop unconsciously? Wait…Oh right just now…'_**

_**~Flashback~**_

The cashier woman said, "This will cost 2200 yen."

Ruka asked with a worried voice, "Ruri you have any money?"

Ruri said, nodding, "Yes I have about 1000 yen."

Ruka said with a relieved sigh, "Luckily I brought 1200 yen."

As Ruka and Ruri combined two of their money then they paid to the cashier. Suddenly a man with very mischievous clothing and grab Riri's and my money from Riri's hand. He shoved Riri to the other side, which have many racks. It hit Ruri's back and she winces in pain. As I go to her she whispered to me, "Get the money back."

Ruka said, "Ok."

Ruka ran and find the man outside the store chase him around. He teased Ruka, "I'm not scared of you weakling!What can a little girl do?" and he continue to mocked Ruka.

Ruka is quite scary now since she have had enough she ran faster than the man. Ruka stop him and punch his face and beat the shit out off him and she said, "That's because you hurt one of my friend and for stealing Ruri's and my money."

The man regretted his action and was already unconscious. He just understand what means by "Don't judge a book by its cover."

Ruka drag the man back to the store took her and Riri's money back and called someone in the shop to call the security guards.

Ruri with a worried tone,"You okay?"

Ruka just nodded there and took the 1 pair of the orange jacket which have 27 sewed in it from the cashier. The cashier woman said, "Thank you for purchasing I hope you will come again."

Ruka and Ruri said, "Yes." And waved to the cashier woman

Then, Ruka just remember that Riri was hurt.

She asked, "Is your back hurt do you need any medicine?"

Ruri said, "No thanks, I hate medicine."

Ruka said, "Riri you better put a medicine or else…."

Riri cut off Ruka words.

Riri Hmph-ed, childishly pouting., "Fine!"

Ruka and Ruri went to the nearest infirmary in the mall and put some medicine or her neck.

Riri suggest that we go to the bookstore since she wanted to complain something.

After that, they went to the bookstore . They went to the shonen manga area and searched for any KHR-related materials and sighed.

Ruri pouted and asked no one in particular," Why won't Amano Akira continue KHR?"

Ruka sighed and looked at her annoying, but-hard-to-hate childhood friend and sighed. "I don't know, Ruri, maybe she just didn't have enough time?"

then, a mysterious man came to them and maniacally grinned. "Then, Why won't you two go into KHR, then?" Ruri and Ruka turned simultaneously to face the man.

"Eh?" They said in unison before they blacked out.

* * *

What will happen to Ruka and Riri? Found out in the next chapter stay tune!

* * *

**Bye Everyone only for now... Please Review Bye Bye**


End file.
